Speed Demon
by Narora Araragi
Summary: (REWRITE IN PROGRESS) Namikaze Naruto was a gifted child at a very young age, given the power of speed. When his closest friend died, he obtained an eye that would change his life. With this new power, he sets out for Academy City. NarutoxMikotoxKaori, ToumaxMisaka-10032
1. Chapter 1

**A/n: As you all know, I've watched the To Aru Majutsu no Index I & II series. And when I went to look for crossovers, to my surprise, there were none with Naruto!**

**So, I said to myself 'That will just not do!' So, then began the long task (5 seconds) of thinking up a good one.**

**This will also be my first Harem fanfic as well. I hope it turns out well... You should all be able to figure out who the two girls are in the Harem. (I will NOT be adding more than them.)**

**And I have it here!**

**I promised myself I wouldn't make more stories until I finished some of my already posted ones... so I've kept this on my Computer for as long as possible. In fact, the date I am making this, is 12/31/11.**

**Anyway, lets GET STARTED!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto, To Aru Majtusu no Index/Kagaku no Railgun, The music I suggest, or anything else. I do, however, own anything my crazy mind creates, such as Naruto's Esper Ability.**

**Key:**

"Talking"

'_Thinking_'

"**Powerful Being Talking/Technique/Spell being used"**

**'**_**Powerful Being Thinking**_**'**

_(Translations)_

_**.::Scene Change::.**_

_Speed Demon_

_Chapter 1: Speed Demon's Arrival..._

Academy City.

A city full of life and technology. But its not just home to that. It is also, the home for many Espers. What is an Esper?

An Esper, is a human who has been scientifically altered to use supernatural powers. Of course, there are those that do _not_ have that kind of future... They are Humans who have been told, after going through a scanner that: 'You have no potential. Level 0'.

But, those that did have this 'potential', were given a Level. So far, the levels extend from Level 1, to Level 5. Level 1 being the weakest (besides 0), and Level 5 being the strongest.

Levels 1-4 had countless members in their ranks. Each rank higher, had less though. But the Level 5s... There were only 8 of them in existence in Academy City. 7 of them are known, the 8th is not. Not even a gender is known.

We happen to follow the current Number 3, in the ranks of the Level 5s: Namikaze Naruto.

Naruto was known to have come to Academy city as a young child. A broken one. He wasn't shy, he was cautious. He didn't talk a lot, and any attempts to reach into his mind to find out what happened to the poor boy, were stopped instantly by unknown forces.

When he was sent through a scanner, he was given the Level of 2 at the young age of 9. He trained hard, and now, he has reached the Level of 5 at the age of 16.

He was the only known Esper alive to have _two_ abilities. How? You ask?

The first was his natural one, his speed. He could alter the forces around his body to give him incredible speed. Though he didn't have the ability to alter forces around any other part of his body. But, due to his speed, he had found a way to deal extremely hard hits by speeding up his punches and kicks, attacks in a sense, and cause massive damage.

The second, was in his right eye, covered by medical bandages. Long ago, he had a friend at the age of 7 who had died before his eyes in an accident.

Contrary to popular belief, there _were_ Espers outside off Academy City, just not as many, and not as well trained. Naruto's friend happened to be one of them, said to be the best to ever come, even in Academy City.

But, tragedy struck, and his friend was killed. However, just before his death, he had somehow managed to give Naruto one of his eyes, his Esper Ability. The eye was named 'Sharingan' (_Copy Wheel Eye)_. (**You should all know how it Functions**)

When word got out about it in the town Naruto lived in, he was persuaded to have the eye implanted into his own. Not long after that, he showed signs of being well adept to seeing things that would move faster than a normal human could see. So, he was suspected of having his own Natural Ability, and sent away to Academy City.

Today, he walks the streets as the Third strongest Level 5. Boy, was that one girl mad when he had beaten her for the position. She demanded that he fight her over and over again, and every time, he beat her. She did come close sometimes, but in the end, she was no mach for his Speed and Sharingan.

Speaking of said brown haired girl...

"Namikaze!" A voice screamed, most likely hers, as a large wave of golden electricity flew at him from an alley to his right. Just before it hit him, his body phased out of sight, and appeared once more a few feet away from the blast, facing the girl with dull blue eyes.

"Misaka-san..." He greeted with a nod of his head. Said girl growled at him, sparks flying around her person as she lost a little of the control she had over her own ability, Electromagnetism.

Misaka Mikoto, a fellow Level 5, but ranked below Naruto in power, the current Number 4 of Level 5s. Truth be told, Mikoto _could _beat Naruto if he only relied on _just _his Speed or Sharingan. But, due to the combination of both, she was beat every time. The combination of Speed, and the Sharingan's ability to slow down movement to the user's brain, let Naruto easily dodge her attacks and counter effortlessly.

"Teme!" She growled out as she let her electrical current fly at him. Naruto simply vanished once more, and was behind her, the dirt below his feet was spread out in a circle, as if he had just got there, and the dirt hadn't time to land yet, one foot was on the ground, and he put the other down slowly.

"Misaka-san... How often are we going to do this?" He asked her, she just growled and let out another current, to which Naruto dodged again.

"This is the 3rd time this week... And it's only Monday..." His voice came from her right. Mikoto screamed, and launched a larger Electrical current at him. "Urusai!"

Naruto's visible eye narrowed as he reached up to his bandages. In an instant, his Sharingan was revealed, and Mikoto knew she had lost at that moment.

He was there for only a second, arm still on the pulled down bandages around his neck, before he vanished from sight and was behind her, right arm having chopped her on the back of the neck and knocked her out.

Those around them quickly filed away, this was a normal occurrence in Academy City. Mikoto would challenge the current Number 3, they would fight for a bit, with Naruto not trying very hard, Mikoto would get carried away, and Naruto would end it in less than two seconds.

He looked back at the girl on his back and sighed tiredly, Sharingan covered up again by the bandages. "You... are very troublesome..."

_**.::Hospital – Mikoto::.**_

Mikoto opened her eyes to the sight of a white ceiling. She glanced around herself from her position on the hospital bed.

'_White roof. White walls, one window. Yup, I'm in the Hospital again..._' She thought to herself as she sat up and leaned back on the dashboard.

"Damn him..."

"Damn who?"

Mikoto's head snapped to the voice, to find Naruto leaning on a wall, arms crossed, and one visible eye half lidded, much like the eyes of a certain someone... or someones that Mikoto knew.

She pushed that thought from her head, and glared at him again, body beginning to spark once more. "You!"

Naruto held up a hand to her to silence her and stop her from doing anything she would regret. Surprisingly, she did so. "It would not be wise... to attack me in a _hospital_." he put emphasis on the last word, and the girl's face turned red. She simply huffed and turned away from him.

He sighed, and got off the wall. He walked over to a chair near the window, sat down, and looked out. Mikoto ignored him for a good minute or so, before she cracked.

"Why are you in here?" She demanded more than asked. Naruto turned around to her with a dull gaze, and looked back out the window.

Naruto gave her a look. "To make sure... that you don't hurt yourself..." Was the simple answer she got. She blinked, and huffed, looking away. But if one looked close enough, you could see red on her Cheeks.

_**.::Later::.**_

Mikoto was now laying down in the bed she was in. The doctor had come in and made her do so, as not to overdo herself. Being knocked out so suddenly could have any kind of effect on the body. Truth be told, she was fine, even Naruto knew that, but the doctor just wanted to make sure.

She just grumbled under her breath every now and then. Truth be told again... it was pissing Naruto off. The girl just couldn't stay quiet?

Naruto turned to her, hiding his anger, and inquired about what she was thinking. "What are you mumbling about?" The girl turned red again when he apparently caught her talking to herself. She turned away from him with another huff. "N-none of your business!"

Naruto sighed and turned back around, looking out the window again. "Fine..." But, the silence didn't last long... as she started again.

Naruto's eye twitched. That was _it!_ He stood up, gaining Mikoto's attention, and walked out of the room. She thought to herself that he had finally gone away. A small part of her felt bad, but it was ignored when he came back in a few minutes later, a paper in his hands.

"C'mon." He said simply. The girl blinked.

"...huh?" Was the intelligent response. She was utterly confused... Then she looked at the papers in his hand. He didn't!

He held up the paper, and on it clearly read 'Discharge Papers'. "I've discharged you in my care. And we are getting out of this place." He explained. Then: '_if only to stop you from grumbling..._' he added in his head.

The girl gave him a questioning look. He turned slightly red, and looked back out the window to occupy himself. "Don't think... that I did it because I have some kind of... friendly feeling toward you... I just want you to stop talking..." He paused between his words.

Mikoto, being a girl with logical thought at the moment (**for now**), knew what his problem was, and couldn't help but think he wasn't such a bad guy for it. She threw her covers away...

Unfortunately... the hospital ware she was in flew up with them. Naruto's visible eye grew wider, as his nose bled a bit. He made a grunt in his throat, then coughed a few times, face red. "I'll... leave..." He simply said as he walked out the door to wait for her to dress herself.

Mikoto... her face was cherry red. Her eyes wide as she held down the ware as if there was going to be a spontaneous breeze that would lift it up again.

Ohh... That Naruto would pay for this...

_**.::Underground Mall::.**_

It was a few hours after he and Mikoto had left the Hospital. They were walking through the Underground mall that was famous in Academy City. Naruto had brought her here after clearing with the doctor, who signed the discharge papers reluctantly, but did in fact sign them anyway.

Naruto walked with the girl through one of the many pathways through it. They stopped when they came to a store with a strange frog on it...

"Gekota!" Mikoto almost screamed when she saw the picture. Naruto blinked a few times, and walked over to it. He looked down and read it. "'Get the Gekota phone strap by ordering the couple's package and get 50% off...'" He finished, left eye still dull.

Mikoto grew extremely red from that however. A Couple's package! But... 50% off was good!

She threw a glance at Naruto who was looking around the store with a bored expression. She debated in her head a bit, then decided to go through with her idea. She grabbed his arm, face still red, and started to drag him into the store. "C'mon! We're getting this!"

Naruto blinked a few times and asked one question. "N-Nani?"

_**..:Later::.**_

Naruto looked at the strange frog like strap that was on his black phone. He poked it once, and blinked once more as it's eyes seemed to light up. He twitched a bit, but sighed and decided he would only have it on when Mikoto was around. Even if they were barely friends, she would probably still kill him, or be emotionally hurt... if he didn't have it on.

That thought lead him to the events that lead up to how they had gotten it. He couldn't help but turn slightly red in the cheeks because of it...

_**.::Flashback::.**_

"_We're going to what?" Naruto asked as they stood in the line for the strange, frog-like accessory. A strap for a phone? He didn't need it. But from the look on Mikoto's face, he would be getting it..._

_Said girl nodded rapidly, face red at the prospect of what they were going to do. "We are going to get that Gekota phone strap, even if I have to force you." And despite Naruto being stronger... something just _told_ him that disagreeing would get him killed... curse women and their ability to become stronger than the gods!_

_Naruto nodded, listening to the part of himself._

_A few minutes later, they were at the desk, the necessary papers filled out. _'Why do we need to fill out papers?'_ Naruto briefly wondered. The woman held many papers in her hand, and he didn't remember filling out any of them save one! Was he thinking to hard again?_

"_Alright." The woman spoke. "The paperwork is filled out, now all we need is a two-shot photo of you." Her words confused him, and apparently Mikoto too._

"_Two-shot? You mean a photo of each of us on a phone?" She asked. Naruto didn't like where his gut told him this was going. Not. One. Bit._

"_No." The woman answered with a smile. "A picture of both of you to show you are together." She turned around to file away the papers. Naruto blinked, and Mikoto stuttered about it._

_Another few minutes later, they were outside, using Naruto's phone to take a picture of them. Though... it wasn't going well. While Naruto did his best to smile, or look at the camera, Mikoto would have this strange look on her face, or not look at it at all._

_Naruto sighed. "This isn't going to work... if you continue to do that..." he spoke softly to her. Mikoto glared at him. "It's harder than it looks!"_

_Naruto gave her a blank stare. "It is not." He spoke simply. "All you really need to do... is control your facial movements..." Mikoto glared again. "Like you would know how! Your face never changes." She pointed at his face as she said it._

_Naruto showed her the last two photos taken, and in each, he was smiling softly, looking like he was acting almost 100% of the boyfriend part. Mikoto stared for a few moments, face red, before she snapped back into reality and huffed._

_Naruto let out another sigh, was he doing that a lot? Damn. Anyway, he thought up an idea, and part of him laughed evilly in his mind at the prospect of, _maybe_, embarrassing her._

_His left arm pulled her toward him, her beat red face landed in his chest, which she noticed with no shame was very solid, and put her arms on his stomach. Naruto proceeded to take her arms, and put them around his neck. His left arm now hanging on her hip, around her back, holding her to him. He did it so fast, Mikoto didn't remember him moving them._

… _she suspected his Speed..._

"_W-W-What are you doing?" She almost yelled, but she was to distracted by many things, her heart beating fast, the people around them, actually being up against Naruto like this._

"_We need to look the part." He said simply, eye facing her as he held his phone up. "You were having trouble, so, I helped." he stated simply once more. Mikoto swallowed, before she nodded, her head still on his chest as she faced the camera with her head. "Y-Yeah... Right..."_

_And with that, the Photo was taken..._

**.::End Flashback::.**

Naruto broke out of his thoughts when the sound of an explosion hit his ears. Mikoto must have heard it as well, and gave him a look with her brown eyes. He sighed. He really didn't feel like doing this right now damn it...

"I'll handle it... You stay here..." He turned around and began his trek out from the Underground Mall. As he neared the 10 yard point from her, he began to run as another explosion was heard. It seemed that only he and Mikoto could hear it, as everybody else was continuing on with their time here. Must have been a Level 5 thing... heighten senses and all...

He took his hands out of his pockets, as a third burst was heard. He began to run, and as his right foot hit the ground a second time, he vanished, and not a second later, wind whipped up around where he was and ruffled clothing.

Mikoto watched him and let out a sigh, then looked at the picture that was on her phone. She had stolen his and sent it to herself, after deleting it off of his. She told herself she would do the same, but couldn't... Maybe it was because she enjoyed it... just a little bit...?

_**.::Near Touma's Apartment::.**_

Naruto phased back into sight in front of a tall Flat Complex, where the discharges were coming from. He quickly began to run at the wall. And, using his Esper Powers, made a large leap with his speed, leaving another dust ring where his foot left like earlier with Mikoto in their fight.

When he reached the floor the Explosions were coming from, both occupants, a Red haired man, and a black, spiky haired boy, turned in shock. As he landed, he came face to face with a large fiery being. He narrowed his eyes.

(Music: DBZ – OST – Industrial )

'_This isn't an Esper ability... is it..._' He uncovered his Sharingan, and true to his word, the creature was full of some kind of blue energy. He narrowed his eyes further, and planted his foot behind him, vanishing from sight. The ground under him shattered with a hole the size of his body, but it was barely an inch deep.

He was now fighting like a true Level 5. Usually, with speed alone, he rivaled a Level 4, but with his Sharingan, he reached the Level 5 Rank he earned.

Usually, with his speed, he only saw blurs. Some people wouldn't be able to see at that speeds, but his body had adapted to seeing things in a 'slow motion', so the blurs could be recognized. But the Sharingan changed that. With blurs, he didn't go as fast has he wanted, in fear he might run someone over, or miss his target.

But the Sharingan cleared up the blurs, and he could go faster. His normal speed, was around 100 mph _(160.9 Km)_. With his Sharingan...

...He was twice as fast. (**1)**

With unbelievable speed, he was back to back with the other boy, he had gotten around the monster. He turned his Sharingan to the boy, and found him to be a normal Level 0, but his arm almost blinded him with white light. He briefly wondered what it was, before the red haired man caught his attention. Around his body was the same blue energy as the monster.

He missed both of the males flinching at his mutated/implanted eye. It shifted back to the boy. "Boy. Your name?"

The black haired boy swallowed loudly, before he gained his wits and answered. "K-Kamijou Touma..." Naruto nodded to him. "Namikaze Naruto..."

The boy gaped at him. "Y-You're that Level 5 that beat Mikoto!" Naruto sighed, he hoped Touma wasn't another fan. Naruto nodded, but turned his eyes back to the monster as it roared.

"Kamijou-san..." Naruto spoke, gaining the boys attention. "Your Right Arm... What is it?" Touma blinked, then looked back at his right arm and remembered its abilities. "I'm... not sure... but it negates all Supernatural energies. And call me Touma. Kamijou sounds old..."

Naruto nodded. "Alright. If you can handle that creature, I'll take the Red Head." Said man's eye twitched. "Oi! My name its Magnus Stiyl! Not 'Red Head!'" he screamed at them.

Touma and Naruto ignored him. Touma turned back to Naruto. "Alright."

Naruto let a small smile grace his face. "Let's party..." His body flickered twice, and vanished like he had appeared. Touma blinked. Sure, he had heard of the Famous Number 3, Namikaze Naruto, and his legendary speed, but he had never seen him go _that_ fast. It must have something to do with that eye of his. When ever he watched Naruto battle on the television, the eye was always covered.

He turned around to find Naruto already fighting Stiyl in hand to hand combat. And he had to say, it looked like he could see Stiyl's movements before Stiyl moved at all!

He turned around and watched as the fiery creature's fist came down on him. He reached out his right hand, and blocked it. He was smart enough to notice that it was reforming as fast as his hand was dispelling it. It took time to destroy Supernatural powers that were full of energy.

He heard a grunt and saw that the Red Haired man had gotten a hit on Naruto with some strange power, and sent him off of the floor. Touma about yelled out to him, but watched as Naruto flipped himself around in the air, landed on a tree trunk, and kicked off of it. He didn't vanish like he always did, more like fly...

He landed next to Touma again, and he could see that Naruto's cheek had a red spot on it, like a burn.

"Damn. He's pretty good." Naruto spoke to himself and Touma. Touma grunted as he pushed back the creature about an inch. "If you could get rid of this thing..."

Naruto turned around, and began to form a plan. He turned back to Touma. "Let me knock this guy off of here, and I'll get rid of it." He didn't wait for an answer as he took off again with his Hyper Speed again.

Touma heard a blast and turned to see Stiyl fly off the roof. Naruto appeared next to him again and started to look every which way. He spotted the pieces of paper on the walls and roof and got an idea.

"I'll be back." He closed his right eye, the red one, and was gone again, but he seemed slower now, as only wind whipped past him. He stood there holding the creature back until it started to rain?

No, the sprinkler system was on. Was Naruto trying to put the creature's fire out? He looked at the papers around him and saw the ink on them washing away. No, he was destroying the paper!

Naruto appeared again next to him, right eye still closed, as the water cleared away from his feet, then washed back in after he stopped moving.

Touma felt the creature's power vanishing, and let his arm drop after it completely dissipated.

(Music: End)

Naruto raised his bandages over his right eye again, effectively hiding it. He turned around to Touma, and placed a hand on his shoulder. "Good job. You get some rest. I'll handle everything from here."

Touma, half-listening, nodded and ran back over to the girl on the ground. When he was about to leave with the girl somewhere, Naruto stopped him and handed him a piece of paper. He stared at it confused.

"You fought well, and I wouldn't be surprised if more people like them came to you, or her. Call me if you get in over your head, I'll come help ya, Touma-san." Was what he said, then he jumped off the floor.

Touma gasped and ran to see, but only saw him land on the ground, wave, and vanish again. Touma looked at the paper, and then began to run to his destination when Index grunted in her sleep on his back.

_**.::Next Day::.**_

The day after Naruto's adventure with Touma, and his dat-... _get together_ with Mikoto, you could find him walking along the streets with a bag in his hand, coming back from the store he had gone to to get supplies.

He'd gotten a call from Touma last night thanking him for his help, to which he responded, 'It's my job to help those in need, don't sweat it.' truly, despite his outward appearance and personality, he really was a good guy.

But now, he was just walking on the sidewalk, until he felt something. It was strange... he thought he had felt it before... it was...

He ducked as a Railgun flew over his head. It crashed into an alleyway in front of him, as he was on a corner, and blew the concrete to pieces.

Ahh...It was Mikoto... why was she suddenly fighting him?

He let out a sigh and turned to face the girl, left eye dull and bored looking. She was standing there, hands held out like she just flicked something, and she had, and she was panting. Her face was red. Maybe one of her friends had seen the photo and teased her about it, and she was going to take it out on him...?

beh, might as well let her know he wouldn't let it happen.

He turned to face her, returning to his old personality before the time out with her. "Again...? We must do this... again?" He placed his free hand to his forehead and let out a sigh. Mikoto reached into her pocket for another coin, but stopped when Naruto appeared in front of her, his hand on her wrist, stopping her.

"Face it, Misaka Mikoto..." He narrowed his eye more, it looked like he was slightly pissed off. And him showing emotion was rare, so the circle of people that had formed around them were getting a treat.

"You were beaten by a stronger person. All you lost was a rank... You're still powerful in your own right, a Level 5, no?" His grip on her wrist slackened, and his hand fell back to his side, eyes back to normal. "You lost. No matter how much you fight me... You will not get your rank back..." He vanished again, and was behind her, leaning into her ear, causing the girl to turn bright red.

"If you want your rank back..." he paused, and started again. "Become stronger, and beat me one-on-one in a dual..." Mikoto turned around to say something, but found he was gone. He had already left the area with his Esper power.

In truth, Naruto was on the other side of the buildings that separated two streets. He knew what he said was only half true, as she only really did it because of what her friends had most likely said. Hopefully she would calm down a bit...

He let out a sigh, but stopped short and tensed up as he looked around him, or more specifically, the roofs. He felt a familiar presence... the same energy from the red haired man...

He turned around and in the distance, he spotted her. Standing on top of a large building. But she felt different... not that she was female but... stronger?

He narrowed his eyes. The girl reacted by holding up the Katana at her side, so he was spotted...?

(Music: To Aru Majutsu no Index OST 2 - Gensou Koroshi)

He reached his hand up to his Sharingan and uncovered it. If he needed it against that other guy, and this woman was stronger? He would need as much power as he could get. The people around him gave a gasp and began to step away. When Namikaze Naruto took of the bandage around his eye, it meant something big was going to happen.

Naruto dropped his bag of supplies in a hidden spot on a roof when he jumped there. Then turned around to the girl again. He crouched down, and jumped back to the ground. He would need a clear path to get there fast, not jumping from roof to roof...

He got in a runner's starting position, and the next second, he was off, at 200 mph _(321.8 km)._

As he neared the building, he didn't stop. It was a large building so he couldn't jump it... so...

He would run up it.

He didn't stop running, and used his momentum, and his ability, to speed himself up the large office building. As he passed windows, they either gained fractures or shattered. This was his maximum speed, 250 mph _(402.3 km)_. He needed it to scale the sides of buildings. Anything slower would just let him drop. At his speed, even to his Sharingan, things were a slight blur.

As he reached the top. He jumped off the ledge into the air. He finally got a good look at the woman now that he was closer. Her hair was purple, and was tied back by a yellow ribbon. Her eyes looked to be the same color. She wore a white shirt that was tied in a not in the front, and that hinted she most likely wasn't wearing a bra...

Naruto pushed the blush on his face back, and found she wore jeans with one leg ripped off into shorts. In her hands was a long Katana.

He took no more time to observe, as he started to fall, and decided to get right on the attack. As he fell, he twisted his body to preform an Axe kick at her head. He was shocked when she easily blocked it with her sheathed Katana, and pushed him away with surprising strength.

As he landed, he observed her more. The blue energy that surrounded her was much stronger and dense than the mans. There was more of it too. This woman was extremely strong. Even at his present state, he might not even _scratch_ her.

He stood from his crouched position, and took a stance. His left and right arms where curved at the elbows, his left arm was crossed in front of his chest, the hand in front of his face, and the fingers curved. His right's forearm was parallel to the ground, and held slightly back. His left foot was ahead of his right, which were bent slightly at the knees and at shoulder length.

This Kata was created by him. His strongest side on his body was his right, and the form he was in now gave him the time to build up momentum to launch attacks with his right side. His left arm was there to make some form of defense should the opponent get close enough to him in his stance to block, or deflect, an attack from his torso.

There was a few second pause, before Naruto charged at the woman. As he neared her, he jumped into the air an twisted his body around so his right foot would come down on her head, his body horizontal to the ground. When it was blocked, he moved his leg off of her forearm that blocked it, and kicked off of said forearm.

The woman wasn't prepared when she flew backward from the Speed of Naruto's Ability pushing him away from her. She flew back at about a quarter of the speed, and stopped herself roughly.

The woman stood and glared at him. "You're not half bad. A close range fighter with an abnormal eye, and can travel at speeds faster than sound..."

Naruto dropped his stance, arms in his pockets. This was another Kata in itself. It used mostly his speed and feet, but he did use his arms every now and then. It was more streamlined so he could move faster with less friction.

"I have to say the same about you..." He trailed off. The woman picked up from there. "Kanzaki Kaori..." Naruto nodded to her. "Namikaze Naruto... Shall we continue?" He asked, bending at the waist.

Kaori simply raised her hand, and Naruto blinked, before he relaxed. "No. I will be on my way. I was only looking for something... Not a fight." She jumped off the tower onto a neighboring roof, and 'roof jumped' into the distance.

(Music: End)

Naruto gave a tired sigh and placed his bandage over his eye again. He grunted, and staggered back a bit, a hand over said eye. He was panting now.

"I... must have used.. It to much..." He stood there and waited for the throbbing to vanish. When it did, he shook his head a bit, and proceeded to jump from roof to roof like Kaori did, and retrieved his bag of supplies.

He then proceeded on his way home, ready to rest and take it easy so his eye could recover. The eye had a limit of its own. As he was not born with the eye, his body was not used to using it, and it drained a lot of his energy. That's why it was covered all the time. If it didn't see anything, it didn't work.

When he reached his home, he put the supplies away in their rightful places, and plopped on his couch to watch the television.

Thus was two days of Naruto's life in Academy City...

_**.::End::.**_

**Well, that's the end of chapter one. I hope you all liked it!**

**(1) Naruto's maximum speed is 250 mph _(402.3 km)_ (lets assume that 60 mph _[96.5 km]_ will make you vanish from sight, this is {kinda} Anime after all. Anime rules differ)**

**He normally only goes 100 mph _(160.9 km)_ without his Sharingan, 125 mph _(201.1 km)_ if he really needs to move. His Sharingan will let him go his next limit, 200 mph _(321.8 km)._ That puts him on the Level 5 power level, he becomes the true Number 3 of Level 5s. He only hits 250 mph _(402.3 km)_ when he really, _really_ needs to.**

**How long can he keep it up? He can go a full 250 mph _(402.3 km)_ for a good half-hour. And he normally doesn't need to do that, just quick bursts of speed in a battle. In a fight, he could last about an hour or two, maybe three.**

**Oh, and the name of Naruto's Esper power, is "Hyper-Speed Combat".**


	2. Remake Notes & AU

**Alright, Some of you may not like that I'm doing this, but I feel that this crucial information should he put out there.**

**This story is not dead (The idea anyway), However, I will be recreating this story. It will have some drastic changes, however, Naruto's Esper powers will remain the same. (I have a lot of ideas for it.)**

**I'm not quite decided on the Pairings yet, I'll have to see how it goes.**

**Anyway, the new story, I'm hoping will have a new name. I've already started on the Notes for it.**

**Actually, as I'm typing this, I'm pausing to write in them... New ideas and all that...**

**Anyway, I can't give an exact date as to when the new story will be up, however, I can say with 100% certainty, that I'm NOT abandoning this story. I'm hoping to finish some of the Novels (found a site with them ^^), and I'll be editing the story as such.**

**And, just because I'm a Nice guy, I'll give you a little teaser as to one of the scenes in my mind of one of the greatest fights Naruto will have...**

**Here ya go!:**

_Ryōkyoku_

_Chapter ? - Aniki vs Accelerator_

"Aniki!" Touma screamed as a cloud of dust was thrown up once more. Damn him! First, Touma himself is all set and ready to fight this guy, and maybe look like some kind of hero... but then, Naruto just had to show up and take the spotlight from him.

… Then again, all these sounds of explosions and the speed they were moving at, kinda destroyed his confidence...

Pushing those thoughts to the side, his eyes caught movement on one of the storage containers to his right, and found the strange man, and Naruto in a lock. Naruto's Sharingan eye shining a demon like crimson color in the darkness.

He was using every ounce of his skill to match this guy, which meant that he had to be a Level 5 like his Aniki. Now all that remained was for him to reveal which rank he had within the Level 5s. If he was stronger than Naruto, one of the two Level 3s in the city, this might not end well.

Back to the fight, Touma found himself clenching his fist as he watched the fight. He spared a glance to the other two Espers here, one Misaka Mikoto, and another clone of her. They both had looks of awe as they watched.

Well, he couldn't really blame them, they've never seen Naruto at full strength.

He was interrupted by an explosion, and looked back to the fighters to find them gone, and the Storage unit caved in slightly at the top.

They both landed panting. Naruto by Touma, his body sweaty and having scratches here and there, and his left hand looked to be twisted at an odd angle...

Well, there went all that money to go to a hospital to get it mended the first damn time! Damn him!

Naruto smirked slightly. "Well, Accelerator... you've gotten a lot stronger since about... what, 2 years ago now?"

The man smiled insanely. "I'm going to kill you... Get ready, Namikaze! This will be your grave!" he laughed in a high pitched voice again, and brought his hands above his head, probably trying to summon up that Plasma Storm again...

Naruto smiled and held his hand towards the ground. There was a pause, before his fingers seemed to vibrate very rapidly. It wasn't long before the famed Raikiri technique was letting off electrical noises from his hand.

It looked like something Mikoto would produce, but due to Naruto's own skill, he was able to rub atoms in the air around his hands so rapidly, that the friction produced electricity, and as such, formed a deadly, pierce like attack that hasn't met a substance it couldn't cut through yet.

He charged forward and as he did, the Raikiri let out it's signature chirping noise from the high speed he moved at.

His Sharingan Eye was wide open, the tomoe spinning around the pupil as it served it's master's purpose. His other sapphire eye was closed, to allow him to use his Sharingan to it's full potential.

As he got close to Accelerator, who was in shock at the speed he had produced the technique, time seemed to slow, before Naruto's arm shot out at an unbelievable speed.

"Raikiri!" There was the sound of a Hawk screeching, before an even larger dust cloud was thrown up...

_**.::End::.**_

**Well, I hope you enjoyed that little tidbit of a chapter (I'm not even sure where to put it yet).**

**There will be more, and I hope I can get them out fast enough...**

**See ya later,**

**Narora Senoku**


End file.
